One Night in New York
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: One shot written for my lovely 120th reviewer ashswim, hope you enjoy :D


**A/N one shot written for my 120****th**** reviewer ashswim :D hope you like**

One Night in New York

Rachel closed the door to her hotel room slowly, easing the handle gently so as to not wake her sleeping roommate, the glee club were in New York for nationals, after placing first at regional's they had received more funding from the school budget and therefore were staying at a nice hotel on the north east side of Manhattan Island, it was now 11 pm two days before the days of competition, they had come up early to make the most of the practise rooms at the centre where they were holding the finals.

Ignoring the fact that she was breaking curfew Rachel hurried down the corridor towards the stairs rather than risk meeting Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury in the elevator, she ran lightly down the corridor, wearing jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt with a chequered over shirt, it was a warm night in early summer, on her feet were a pair of Nike running trainers. As she hurried down the hallway she could hear the ping of the elevator as it reached the floor, launching through the door and into Noah Puckerman, placing her hand over his mouth, she caught the door to close it gently as Mr Schue's voice wavered up the hallway.

"sorry" she apologised as she let go of his mouth "didn't want to get caught"

"Not a problem Berry" Puck smirked looking her up and down appreciatively, especially the deep v neck of her t shirt "caught doing what?" he asked finally clicking what she said

"Sneaking out" she said simply pulling her hair up into a ponytail

"You are sneaking out?" he asked disbelievingly, as Rachel moved to walk down the stairs

"I'm in my favourite city in the entire world, I am not spending my only night off trying to sleep in a hotel room, when I can be out there having fun" she explained she turned looking back to the shocked Puck

"Seriously you are sneaking out?"

"Yes" Rachel replied "I have this big plan, it's usually what I do every time I come to New York but tonight is special. Want to come?" she offered impulsively

Puck leaned back against the wall in shock, shocked that Rachel Berry the goody two shoes of the school was sneaking out of the hotel into New York on her own, he never thought that the girl he fancied so much could actually be a baddass, he liked her as she was but this new side of her was amazing as well, he knew that he was never going to let her go out without him, before she even offered.

"Course" he smirked, Rachel smiled and headed down the stairs, Puck following him, his eyes glued to her ass that looked fantastic in those jeans.

They exited the hotel swiftly so as to not be caught Rachel grabbing his arm to steer him away from the hotel. Heading almost due east "So what's the plan?" Puck asked as she led him down West 118th street

"Not telling" Rachel said cheekily, still holding his arm

"What why?" asked Puck, pretending to pout

"It's a surprise, you haven't been to New York before, so I'm treating you" she finished, letting her hand slid down his arm, that he hadn't taken away from her, to hold his hand, not letting her cup his hand he twined their fingers together, holding her hand tightly as they walked down the street.

They walked down Malcolm X boulevard, Puck glad that she knew her way around New York so well, otherwise he would be worried about getting lost. They reached the north most edge of Central Park after walking for awhile "now if it was winter I would drag you ice skating at Lasker Rink" Rachel explained "but it's closed now, but there is a summer concert on the lawn, it's a late night rock concert, you'll enjoy it" she promised leading him into the park and down West drive.

Puck walked hand in hand with the girl of his dreams down the long path, enjoying the warm summer air, he looked down at Rachel who was walking next to him, also enjoying the warmth as well. Puck smiled at her distracted air loving the small smile that played on those lips that he wanted to kiss so much, he loved her small smile rather than her large crazy smile she showed everyone else, they walked for about an hour towards the lawn, before they came out on the lawn, where the concert was already playing, rock music rolling out over them.

They stayed at the concert dancing, or sitting down just simply sitting down, the final time they sat down, Puck finally gained the courage to collect her in his arms to pull her close to him, holding her as the more gentle songs played out, looking around her could see many other couples doing the same, kissing and hugging as they listened to music. As the music wound down Rachel got to her feet pulling Puck up with her, "right food" she declared holding his hand again.

"Food? Berry it's almost three am" he objected as they headed south

"And we are in the city that never sleeps" Rachel told him "and I want chocolate chip pancakes" she continued walking towards 5th avenue, where he found them in a all night diner being handed the strongest cup of coffee in the world and a stack of pancakes.

"Oh my god these taste amazing" he moaned as he took a bite, determined to stuff them down as quickly as possible, watching him stuff his face Rachel laughed

"take your time" she ordered "I'm going to have two stacks anyway, and to do that I take my time"

"Right sorry" he apologised slowing down, think Rachel had the right idea to have two stacks "what other ones do they do?"

"Anything you want" she laughed again, Puck loving the musical tone of her laughter filling he diner "I'm having apple pancakes next"

Rachel watched Puck loving that he was enjoying himself so much, he had leaned over and whispered that he was glad he had followed her as they had listened to the music, making her tingle as his hot breath played across her skin, loving the close proximity they had shared as he held her close to his body. They sat in the diner for over an hour enjoying their food slowly sipping coffee, the owners greeting Rachel like a long lost daughter when they had heard she was in the diner, Rachel had blushed and explained that she came in here every time she was in New York, which was a few times a year.

"Is there anything you want to see?" she asked him as they finally left the diner

"I've always wanted to see Times Square" he admitted "but that's pretty far south of the city"

"That's fine we can get the subway, and it's perfect for what I want to see" Rachel assured him, heading towards the 77th street subway to head south, before moving east after arriving at Grand Central.

Puck watched proudly as Rachel moved around New York like a local, and knew clearly that she would fit right in when she moved here for Broadway "are you coming to New York for college?" he asked suddenly

"Well hopefully" she answered truthfully showing her fear that she might not get into the two best theatre programs in the country, NYU and Julliard, "you should look at colleges here" she added suddenly, not wanting to ever be separated from Puck.

"I will" he promised sincerely "going to need a tutor" he added slyly, pulling Rachel flush against his body, tickling her ribs "know any good ones?" he asked knowingly, Rachel shook her head as he continued to tickle her "really?" he teased as he held her close tickling her as she squirmed in his arms laughing.

"Ok ok I'll tutor you" she surrendered, relaxing against his broad chest his arm wrapped around her still as they waited for their stop, he rested his chin on top of her head keeping her close,

"thank you" he said.

Rachel led the way out of the station as they arrived, glancing at her watch she almost ran up the stairs Puck following her "What's the hurry?" he asked her

"You'll see" she teased continuing up the stairs, she bound up the stairs out onto Time Square, leading him to the middle of the sidewalk she made him face due east "ok just wait" she ordered, they waited for a few minutes before the sun began to rise, the sun rose directly in front of them, its warmth spreading across their faces as they watched the sunrise.

"It's beautiful" Puck said, alternating between looking at the sunrise and Rachel, whose slightly tanned face was bathed in the suns light.

"It's called a Manhattanhenge" Rachel explained "today the sun is aligned with the east-west grid of the street plan, I just wanted to see it" she smiled staring up at the sun, closing her eyes letting the sun's warmth play on her face. Puck watched her with pleasure, it was always like this nowadays, Rachel let him see the real her, the more quiet relaxed person, watching her now he knew he had to finally make his move before someone else realised just how amazing she was, moving swiftly he caught her to him.

He wrapped his hand into her hair, lowering his head to capture her lips finally, he moved against her soft lips and practically moaned at the taste of her, a mixture of apples from her breakfast and a distinct taste of vanilla that was all her. One of his hands settled on her waist as he traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave her own hands coming round to pull him as close to her as possible, they broke apart eventually the need for oxygen becoming too much,

"Best city in the world" Rachel breathed out

"Yeah" Puck agreed, pulling her to his side wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her there as they walked back towards Time Square, Puck concentrating on Rachel rather than the billboards and lights around them "we should get back" he said reluctantly not wanting the night to end

"But you wanted to see Time's Square" Rachel objected

"I'll see it when we are here for college" he argued "this is our place" he stated

"Our place?" questioned Rachel

"The place our relationship started, I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend, and this is where it started" Puck insisted, relying on his cockiness on the outside, but hoping that Rachel would agree with him.

Smiling gently Rachel leant up and kissed him "our place" she agreed "you really mean about that about college?" she asked as they walked along the sidewalk

"Yeah I really do" Puck promised

"Well then let's show you another New York thing" Rachel smirked, putting two fingers to her lips a piercing whistle escaping from her mouth, a cab screeching to halt next to them, Puck looked on impressed as they got in Rachel giving him the address of the hotel

"This is going to cost a fortune" he complained

"I've got it" Rachel insisted, cuddling up to Puck in the cabs backseat, Puck wrapped his arms back around her frame, glad she had got a cab, he lifted her face up to hers and began to kiss her again.

They wandered back into the hotel hand in hand after grabbing breakfast across the street finding the glee club sitting in the dining room, sitting down at the table Puck pulled Rachel down onto his lap grabbing her a cup of coffee and adding milk and sugar just how she liked it, them both ignoring the looks the glee team were giving them.

"Um?" questioned Quinn for the entire team

"Rachel's my girlfriend, I'm her boyfriend, we are in a relationship and both planning on going to college here in New York, and went out to breakfast earlier" puck told them, not wanting to share the night they had shared "any other questions? No? Good" he continued before kissing Rachel again.

It was five years later when Noah, as he went as now, got down on one knee to ask Rachel Berry to marry him, with a Manhattanhenge behind him, Rachel shouting yes loudly in their place.

**A/N ok I have taken a bit of liberty by putting a Manhattanhenge sunrise in the summer, but I wanted this to be in summer, sorry!**


End file.
